


Like Cats and Dogs

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Dogboys & Doggirls, Hybrids, Hyunwoo is mentioned, M/M, Tsundere Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: Kihyun swears Hoseok isn’t worth purring over, he really isn’t. It’s just too bad that Kihyun doesn’t believe himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Like Cats and Dogs  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word count:** 1.1k  
>  **Warning(s):** cat hybrid!Kihyun and dog hybrid!Hoseok  
>  **Author’s Note:** I suddenly had an image of dog hybrid Hoseok nudging a disgruntled cat hybrid Kihyun, so this happened haha.

Ashes are going to be all that is left of Hoseok’s body soon, Kihyun just knows it. This happens almost every single day and Kihyun had thought Hoseok would be smarter than this by now, but it seems that the dog hybrid is as dumb as Kihyun had initially thought he would be.

Kihyun has been napping peacefully for a few hours, only to be rudely awoken by something pushing against his ribs. He knows who it is before he opens his eyes and he honestly doesn’t understand why Hoseok finds the need to nudge him in the side with his nose like an actual dog every time he finds Kihyun napping. Kihyun can feel his tail flicking around in irritation from being woken up, but he tries to ignore the incessant nudging.

“Kihyun!” Hoseok yips with another nudge. Kihyun has to take several calming breaths in order to not snap at the the dog hybrid. To this day, Kihyun _still_ doesn’t know why Hyunwoo thought it was a good idea to adopt another hybrid, and a dog nonetheless.

The nudging stops and Kihyun almost purrs in satisfaction until the prodding comes back more persistently.

“What?” Kihyun hisses after a few more seconds of the onslaught. His eyes are barely open, becoming even more unsatisfied when Hoseok doesn’t even flinch away from his glare.

Instead, Hoseok beams, caramel-colored ears flopping to and fro as he wiggles around happily and exclaims, “You’re awake!”

Sighing, Kihyun bats Hoseok’s hands away and then stretches. His limbs are a little stiff despite having curled up on the soft couch, a satisfied hum leaving him when he hears a few pops. It’s a short lived happiness, Kihyun glaring at Hoseok when he remembers the reason he’s awake earlier than he expected to be. “Yes, thank you Captain Obvious.”

“You’re welcome,” Hoseok replies with another grin. Kihyun is not awake enough for this.

Kihyun has given up all hope of falling back asleep at this point, knowing from experience that once Hoseok wakes him up, he’s going to ask for something stupid and won’t stop asking until he gets it. It doesn’t take long for Hoseok to start bouncing in place, leg jostling as he looks at Kihyun with a smile.

Letting out a long-suffering sigh that he knows is going to be the first of many today, Kihyun asks, “What do you want?”

Hoseok immediately perks up at that. Kihyun’s still half asleep, but he can hear the steady thumping against the couch that comes from Hoseok’s tail.

“It’s lunch time,” Hoseok replies enthusiastically and it takes a few seconds for Kihyun’s brain to decipher the sentence and determine what Hoseok actually wants.

He knows there’s a scowl on his face as he asks, “You woke me up just so I could cook you lunch?”

Hoseok’s smile drops a bit at that, ears drooping before perking up again. “Well not just for me but for the both of us? I figured you would be hungry, too, but you know I can’t cook much. You told me to stay out of the kitchen, anyways...”

Kihyun’s surprised Hoseok actually listened to him, but he supposes that if a very angry cat hybrid had hissed at him to, “Stay the hell away from my kitchen unless _you_ want to be the next meal,” he would probably listen, too.

It’s difficult saying no to Hoseok’s excited face and Kihyun dutifully ignores the happy sound Hoseok makes when he gets up from the couch to head towards the kitchen. Kihyun isn’t doing this for Hoseok, he tells himself. No, he’s doing it for himself because he doesn’t want to see Hyunwoo’s disappointed face later because they hadn’t eaten lunch.

There are many different meals Kihyun could pick from since Hyunwoo always keeps the fridge and pantry well-stocked to ensure they always have something to eat. Instead of heading towards the fridge, though, Kihyun finds himself standing in front of the massive collection of ramen they have in the pantry trying to decide which flavor to make. He ends up grabbing three of the beef-flavored packets. Hoseok has always been able to devour ramen like it’s nothing, so Kihyun knows if he wants anything to eat, he should make at least three packets worth.

Kihyun is just about to put the packets on the counter with the intent on getting other ingredients he’s going to need when there’s a very excited gasp from his left that causes him to drop all of the packets in surprise.

“Ramen!” Hoseok exclaims and Kihyun is sure that his tail is wagging right now.

“Yes, ramen,” Kihyun grumbles. “It’s easy to make and I’m lazy right now.” Definitely not because it’s Hoseok’s favorite, definitely not.

“You’re the best, Kihyunnie!”

Kihyun doesn’t even have time to bristle from the nickname before there are arms wrapping around his waist and a cheek nuzzling against his, velvet ears pressing against his hairline.

Kihyun can feel his own ears flatten as a natural reaction to the unwanted contact, a hiss building in his throat the longer Hoseok clings. “I’m going to give you five seconds before I elbow you in the ribs.”

Hoseok apparently doesn’t care about his well-being, arms tightening around Kihyun more, but not so much that Kihyun can’t breathe. There’s too much heat against his side and Kihyun makes good on his threat to elbow Hoseok. It’s a soft hit, softer than what Kihyun had originally planned, and he doesn’t want to think about why, about how Hoseok is so warm and so sturdy and so snuggly.

He cuts off mid-purr when he realizes the sound is coming from _him_ , a disgruntled sound following because Hoseok is _not_ worth purring over.

Kihyun feels something press against his cheek quickly before retreating. It takes Kihyun a few seconds to realize what happened and he’s shocked enough to blurt out, “Did you just kiss my cheek?”

“Yup!” Hoseok exclaims happily, as if he didn’t do anything wrong.

“Why?”

“Why not? You’re cute and nice.”

Kihyun bristles again because he’s _not_ cute, damn it. He would also say he isn’t particularly nice, either, at least not towards Hoseok, but he lets that slide in favor of wiggling his way out of Hoseok’s arms so he can glare at him. Except it’s more like _trying_ to wiggle his way out because Hoseok has arms made of steel, especially when he wants to cuddle. Hoseok goes back to nuzzling Kihyun’s cheek, pleased noises escaping his lips every once in a while.

Kihyun isn’t purring, he isn’t.

Except maybe he kind of is. Maybe Hoseok isn’t as bad as he thought after all.


End file.
